The present invention relates to a driving lane guidance system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a driving lane guidance system which is capable of continuously correcting a driving lane of a vehicle traveling on a highway, based on driver assistant system (DAS) sensor information and navigation information, and providing the corrected driving lane information, and a control method thereof.
Recently, the development of various sensors and recognition systems has commercialized an advanced driver assistant system (ADAS) which is mounted in a vehicle.
A lane change guidance system using the ADAS acquires information on blind spots at the rear and sides of a vehicle through a plurality of sensors, and shows a state of safety during a driver's lane change through a separate monitor or warning sound. That is, an advanced safety vehicle (AVS) system has been developed and used, which senses the location of a neighboring vehicle using a distance sensor, and informs a driver of the sensed location information of the neighboring vehicle.
Another example of the ADAS may include a highway driving assist system which assists a vehicle traveling on a highway through automatic steering control and automatic speed control, such that the vehicle can maintain a lane, a distance from the vehicle ahead, and a preset speed. The highway driving assist system may additionally support a lane change in response to a lane change command, based on the lane change guidance system.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2016-0117984 published on Oct. 11, 2016 and entitled “Lane change guidance system”.
When such a highway driving assist system or autonomous vehicle supports a lane change according to a lane change command, correct information on the lane on which the vehicle is traveling can raise the reliability of the lane change. Thus, the highway driving assist system or the autonomous vehicle needs to correctly determine the driving lane of the ego vehicle, and provide the information on the driving lane.